Deluded Depths
Deluded Depths - (tł. Bezludne Głępiny) - Miasto zamieszkane wyłącznie przez syreny, znajdujące się w wodach CreepySea niedaleko Kraju. Historia Miasto zostało założone przez pierwszych przedstawicieli rasy poszukujących schronienia. W tym czasie znajdował się tam tylko jeden kamień do którego nie podpływały żadne stworzenia. Nie ludzie zasypiali co noc i budzili się pod kamieniem. Po jakimś czasie urodziło się dziecko, a "pomnik" zaczął wydawać perły. Od tej pory syreny zaczęły wykonywać Rytuał Perły przy każdych narodzinach. W kolejnych latach, syreny zaczęły napadać na statki, używając swoich niezwykłych umiejętności, co w dużej skali prowadziło do ich zatonięcia. Dzięki temu z wraków statków nieludziom udało się zbudować pierwsze prowizoryczne domy.thumb|272px|Miasto z oddali Po paru latach osada była już pełno prosperującym miastem, w którym rozwijało się życie. Powstały pierwsze rządy, które były oparte na czymś w rodzaju monarchii dziedzicznej, jednak dziedzica tronu wybierał rodzic, a monarchów zawsze było dwóch. Kobieta i mężczyzna zawsze władali w parze i żadna z płci nie była wtedy dyskryminowana. Niestety przez takie władze miasto stawało się zepsute i rozwijała się przestępczość. Dlatego system rządów został zmieniony. Przez głosowanie wyłaniano 6 najbardziej doświadczonych, sprawiedliwych i mądrych osób, by stawały w radzie, która zaczęła władać miastem. Nazwano ją Radą Szamańską. Po jakimś czasie syreny zaczęły emigrować osiedlając kolejne zakamarki oceanów i mórz, jednak wciąż ich stolicą do której przybywała każda syrena w ciąży było Deluded Depths. Po wielkim wybiciu w 1867 roku, kiedy wszystkie pozostałe miasta zostały zniszczone, wszyscy przedstawiciele rasy, tak zwane "niedobitki" powrócili do głównego miasta zasiedlając je. Po tym Rada Szamańska "wybłagała" morze i kamień o ochronę nad miastem. Po tym nasilenie mieszającej się energii w tym miejscu spowodowało, że statkiwpływając w strefę blisko 50 km od strony morza do miasta zaczynają szaleć i nie pokazują nic, a miasto otoczone jest obronną barierą, która sprawia, że miasta nie widać i wygląda jak jedna wielka skała. Dopiero po wpłynięciu, widać jak naprawdę wygląda. Władze Miasta Obecnie w Radzie Szamańskiej zasiadają 3 kobiety oraz 3 mężczyn, przy czym każde przyjęło formę szamana. Dwójka z nich została specjalnie ogłuszona, aby nie mogli zostać zahipnotyzowani, gdyby jakaś syrena posiadła umiejętność otumaniania swojej rasy. Każde z nich ma ogromną wiedzę na temat miasta, skrywanych w nim skarbów, a także morza. Potrafią powiedzieć dokładne miejsce znajdowania się obiektu (np. zatopionego statku, topielca), tłumacząc to tym, że "czują morze i słyszą jego słowa". Miejsce Deluded Depths z tego co udało się ustalić znajduje się w trójkącie bermudzkim, jednak żadne bliższe namiary na miasto nie zostały podane. Podobno znajduje się niedaleko Kraju jednak nie jest to pewna informacja. Wygląd Wygląd tego miasta jest dość specyficzny. Nie można porównać go do istniejących już miast i miasteczek. Główną część infrastruktury stanowią wraki statków przeniesione spejalnie, aby mogły służyć jako domy, sklepy i inne budynki tego typu. Są to jednak statki pochodzące z czasów między X, a XVIII wiekiem.thumb|340px|Pełny obraz miasta Na zachód od miasta znajduje się cmentarzysko, gdzie pochowane są ciała nieludzi, a w każdym nagróbku widnieje perła właściciela grobu. Cmentarz otoczony jest żelazną barierą, a na samym środku placu syreny i trytony zbudowli coś na kształt wielkiej latarni morskiej, która ma oświetlać zmarłym duszą drogę w zaświaty. Na wschód znajduje się tak zwany "Labirynt Wodorostów". Mierzy on ponad 8 km. Jeśli ktokolwiek poza syreną lub trytonem tam wpłynie, nie ma możliwości, żeby już wypłynął przez często zmieniające się prądy morskie w tym miejscu, Jest to idelane miejsce do polowań. Przed miastem znajduje się kompleks jaskiń, w których kryją się inne stworzenia, ale mówi się też, żę niektóre ze syren przemycają i składują tam alkohol. (Jest zakazany) Na środku samego miasta stoi oczywiście pomnik, albo po prostu skała poobwieszana mnóstwem pereł. Jest przeznaczana głównie do Rytuału Perły, jednak u tej rasy uznawany jest jako świętość. Mieszkańcy thumb|306px|Uliczki miastaOczywiście są to głównie syreny i trytony, które nie tolerują innych ras niż swoje. Zdarzało się jednak, że nie-ludzie zamieszkający głębiny czasem byli przyjmowani do miasta, aby móc tam zamieszkać i żyć jak normalne morskie stworznie, jednak po jakimś czasie, często zdarzało się, że byli zjadani. Ich "religia" to nadanie morzu miana Boga. Dla nich wszystko zaczęło się od wody i to woda zrodziła pierwsze życie. Do tego są zdania, że Kamień Pereł, to również boski dar. Ich język to Meridiański, czyli jeżyk rozumiany przez wszystkie rasy. Syreny słyszą go normalnie w pełnym brzmieniu, a umiejętność posługiwania się nim jest wrodzona. Natomiast inne rasy słyszą go jako język, który jest opanowany przez daną istote najlepiej. (np. jeśli syrena spotkałaby japończyka, niemca, polaka i francuza, którzy umieją mówić tylko w swoim języku, każdy zrozumiałby ją doskonale, natomiast ona ich już nie.) Ciekawostki *Mimo, że dzikie stworzenia morskie nie podpływają do Deluded Depths, to te udomowione nie mają nic przeciwko do zbliżania się do kamienia, ani nie reagują przy nim w żaden negatywny sposób. *To w Deluded Depths stworzono pierwsze butelki ze szkła. *Mimo, że nie ma tam ognia, syreny podczas swych podrózy znalazły coś co nazywają świetlistym koralowcem. Są to po prostu szkielety (bo z tego jest koralowiec) fosforyzujących ryb, które nie straciły fosforencje. *Nazwa i zdjęcia należą do twórców i producentów gry "Alice: Madness Returns", a artykuł jest inspirowany lokacją z gry. (Ogólnie grę polecam) Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures